dofusfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mazmorra de los Escarahojas
Scaraleaf Dungeon is a mid-level dungeon introduced on October 24, 2006. It is filled entirely with Scaraleaves. There is no guaranteed reward for completing the dungeon, but it does offer the chance to fight Immature Scaraleaves, Black Scaraleaves, and a Golden Scarabugly. Levels has random Scaraleaves but levels of Scaraleaves are near same. Acceso La entrada esta en (1,26). Habla con El Escarador, quien preguntara por la Llave Mazmorra Escarahoja. Entrando en la mazmorra desaparecera la llave. Niveles de Mazmorra Sala 1 La primera sala contiene 5 escarahojas: * 2 Escarahoja Azul (28) * 2 Escarahoja Rojo (28) * 1 Escarahoja Verde (28) Los niveles y colores pueden cambiar. todo esto varia Sala 2 right|thumb|173pxEn esta sala se debe salir alcanzando el lado mas lejano. La sala esta llena de mobs conteniendo un solo Escarahoja Inmaduro , que es agresivo, Y un Escarahoja Negro nivel 40. Aqui tambien hay agujeros visibles en el piso en los cuales puede caerse a un sotano lleno de Escarahojas Inmaduros . Se debe hallar el camino esquivando los agujeros en el piso, para llegar al final de la sala, evitando los monstruos agresivos (O matandolos rapido antes que aparezcan de nuevo). Los grupos de jugadores deberían esperar a todos los miembros de su grupo para alcanzar la salida antes de seguir adelante a la siguiente sala, para asistirlos en cualquier batalla. Se debe ser cuidadoso, ya que cada Escarahoja Inmaduro tiene 100% de resistencia a un elemento al azar. Esto lo hace riesgoso para algunas clases de personajes que peleen solos. Sala 3 Esta sala contiene un mob con 6 Escarahojas: * 2 Escarahoja Blanco (30) * 2 Escarahoja Azul (28) * 2 Escarahoja Verde(28) o * 5 Escarahoja Azul (28) * 1 Escarahoja Verde (30) o * 1 Escarahoja Azul (28) * 5 Escarahoja Verde (30) o *3 Escarahoja Azul *3 Escarahoja Blanco los lvl varian Mitad azul y mitad verde Los niveles y los colores pueden variar. Sala 4 Esta sala contiene un mob con 7 Escarahojas: * 1 Escarahoja Rojo (30) * 2 Escarahoja Rojo (28) * 1 Escarahoja Azul (30) * 3 Escarahoja Azul (28) Los niveles y el color pueden variar. Sala 5 Esta sala contiene un mob de 7 escarahojas * 2 Escarahoja Negro (40) * 3 Escarahoja Rojo (30) * 2 Escarahoja Azul (28) Loa niveles y los colores pueden variar Sala 6 thumb Esta sala contiene 1 grupo de 9 "Escarahojas" * 3 Escarahoja Negro (42) * 1 Escarahoja Blanco (32) * 2 Escarahoja Verde (32) * 1 Escarahoja Verde (30) * 2 Escarahoja Blanco (28) Los niveles y los colores pueden variar Sala 7 thumb Esta sala contiene un mob de 8 escarahojas * 1 Escarahoja Verde (34) * 2 Escarahoja Rojo (32) * 1 Escarahoja Azul (32) * 1 Escarahoja Blanco (28) * 3 Escarahoja Inmaduro (20) Los niveles y los colores pueden variar. Sala 8 thumb La sala final contiene el mob mas resistente de todos: * 1 Escarajefe Dorado El nivel del "Escarajefe Dorado" Puede ser entre el nivel (70 asta 78) * 3 Escarahoja Negro (40,44,46,48) * 1 Escarahoja Rojo (36) * 1 Escarahoja Verde (32) * 1 Escarahoja Azul (32) * 1 Escarahoja Blanco (30) Categoría:Mazmorra